


Reciprocity

by LunaStories



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fannibals Raise Hell, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: A contemplative conversation while healing, a reassurance of decisions made, and a gentle touch.~~“I believe that there’s a price to pay for every action.”Hannibal’s hand paused for a moment before resuming the gentle swiping motions. “Was it worth every penny?”





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first publicly posted Hannigram fic and I am quite excited about it. Banged this out in 30 mins to raise awareness for the Ravage anthology and I hope it's not a mess to read haha. 
> 
> Thank you to the kind mods of the Ravage Anthology who organized this amazing event and gave those of us who missed the campaign a way to participate. :) if anyone isn’t aware of this amazing project yet, the ravage anthology is a fan made compilation of incredible creations both from artist and writers. Please check it out when you can as the campaign ends in a little over a week and this is your only chance to get the [book](https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/lovecrimecat/ravage-an-infernal-hannibal-anthology)!! 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy this small fic.

“If we were to die now, where do you think we’d end up?”   
  
Hannibal turned his head towards Will, trying to focus on the man despite the pain coursing through him. He’d received severe injuries from their altercation with the Dragon, and though Will wasn’t a surgeon by any means, he’d followed Hannibal’s instructions quite well. They were almost done bandaging up Hannibal’s abdomen but Will’s gaze was distant, lips slightly parted.

“I imagine our final resting place would be filled with darkness suitable for creatures like us,” Hannibal murmured, sighing softly when Will brushed against his skin with gentle fingers. “No place is too dark, when you are there with me. In that darkness, you will remain radiant and true.”   
  
Hannibal closed his eyes. He could almost imagine it, Will with all his brilliance wading through the mundane masses as he paved a path towards Hannibal. Always towards Hannibal. 

“And through that darkness, we will rise triumphant,” Will continued Hannibal’s train of thought, their words an echo of their past, present and future. Will finished taping the bandage to Hannibal and he winced as he cut through his shirt to try and tend to his shoulder wound.    
  
“Let me,” Hannibal carefully sat up, almost panting with the effort as he reached over to the water basin and wet a towel. The water was already a murky red, tainted with Hannibal’s blood, and though it rankled his sense of cleanliness, they didn’t have many options in the secret cabin Hannibal had led them to.    
  
Will leaned closer to Hannibal, allowing him to rest his back comfortably against the headboard of the bed and still reach Will’s shoulder. They were silent for a long moment, Will lost in thought as Hannibal concentrated on cleaning Will’s wound.    
  
“I believe that there’s a price to pay for every action.”   
  
Hannibal’s hand paused for a moment before resuming the gentle swiping motions. “Was it worth every penny?”    
  
Will’s hand reached up and held onto Hannibal’s, their fingers dripping with blood-tinged water. He met Hannibal’s gaze with a steady surety, a peace in them that Hannibal had always wished for Will. “Your brand of love ravages everything it touches, and my soul was not spared the scrutiny. Through pain, you taught me how to survive. Through love, you showed me how to live.”   
  
Hannibal shuddered, Will’s words affecting him more than he could voice. He could feel the prickling of tears in his eyes, but he refused to break the look of acceptance and perhaps even forgiveness reflected in Will’s eyes. “This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For us.”   
  
Will’s mouth pulled into a tentative smile, expression fond. “I know that now.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Reciprocity: mutual dependence, action or influence.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope that was enjoyable. If you liked it please do leave a comment I appreciate anything my dear readers have to say. This is my first foray into the Hannibal fandom and I am looking forward to exploring further. I have 2 hannigram fics in the works so please stay tuned for that. 
> 
> One is a Dragon!Hannibal fic (completed at 13k and shall be posted after editing) and includes some very ill-advised courting practices. 
> 
> The other is a post-fall continuation that coincidentally enough really matches the theme of Ravage. Essentially in this fic, Will and Hannibal do not survive the fall, they go to hell and of course, wreak havoc and become the new rulers. 
> 
> I can't wait to share my works with you all, and as always, have a nice day.


End file.
